fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Daisy Dingo Argues With Meowrice/Daisy Runs Away For Home
Meanwhile, Daisy Dingo, who was walking around the bay. She gasped in surprise. "Becky! Twilight! Stella!" She cried, "Girls, no! Please girls! You have to wake up! Please?! I'm begging you girls! *sobbing* Please, girls...! And remember... I love you... But also sudden!" She hang her head sadly, sobbing. Suddenly, she gasped in shocked. It was Meowrice, glaring angry at her. "Meowrice!" Daisy cried in fearfully. "At dawn, I'll get rid of the girls once and for all! And as for you, Daisy Dingo. You are goin' home and stay home, forever and ever!" Meowrice said, angrily. Daisy bit her lips, and says "But, Meowrice! I--" "Is it true you love the Powerpuff Animal Girls?!" Meowrice asked, sharply. "Meowrice, I have to!" Daisy gulped. "Mayor ock tells me that i'' destroy the Powerpuff Animals, so now he let me take over Townsville, and it's all mine! And he says shame on you! Daisy Dingo, you ''know you can't go back to the city!! You're going home to stay!!" Meorice shouted. "But they didn't scare me! They made me feel... wonderful. Besides, I'm not a dingo child anymore!" Daisy complained. "Well, I'' have to know these three animal girls! They're all the same as dangerous they are! Spineless, savages, SWAT Bots, Diamond Dogs, Teenage Dragons, Black Jaguars, Saber Tooth Tigers, Dr. Facilier's Shadows, Fossa, Baboons, Evil Goons, Pitch Black's Horses, Black wolf and his Hench-wolves and his sister, White Wolf, Hench-cars, Changelings, and killers of Horror Movie Films! Incapable of feeling--!" Meowrice scolded. That did him to Daisy, she was so upset she started to cry, then she yelled, "MEOWRICE, FUCK YOUR CAT ASS!!!! YOU SON OF A BITCH!!!! DICK!!! FUCK YOU!!!!! FUCK YOU, FUCKIN' BLACK FRENCH ACSENT CAT!!!!!!!!!" She cried in her tears. Then she gasped in fear. Meowrice gasped in anger, "What did you ''say?!" He snarled, causing Daisy scared, "Have you lost your mind, Daisy Dingo?! YOU'RE GROUNDED FOREVER!!! YOU'RE GOING HOME!!!!! GET OUT!!!!" Meowrice boomed. "No! I don't care!" Daisy snapped, angrily, "But I lived with my family of experiment cousins, including my father, Stitch, and his wife and my mother, Angel! They were all my loveable family! And besides, I'm gonna prove it to you!" That did it for an angry Meworice. He was mad, angry, furious, upset, and disappointed now! He roared, "So help me, Daisy Dingo! I'm going to let through to you, because you cursed at me! And THIS must be the only way!! So be it!" As he finished his words, he stabs Becky by her stomach. "Meowrice!" Daisy cried in terror, "No!! Stop!! Please!!!" Meowrice then stabs Twilight on her eyes while Daisy cried in horror, "Meowrice, stop!! Meowrice!! STOP it!!!!" She rushed towards to Meorice, suddenly she notced the last animal girls is Stella. Meowrice was ready to destroy Becky, Twilight, and Stella to go meet their demises and deaths. Daisy was so scared in horror, she screamed, really loudly, "MEOWRICE!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! But is was too late. Becky, Twilight, and Stella were all killed and stabbed by Meowrice. Daisy gasped, in fear, then she turned to Meowrice, "YOU'RE SO EVIL AS YOU THINK!!!!! And without another word, poor Daisy ran away in tears. Daisy rushed pass through Baloo, Jock, Georgette, and Rebecca as she advance them. "Where are you going?" Baloo asked, looking very concerned. "Promise or no promise...! I can't stay in Townsville another minute...!" She sobbed, panicking. The she raced home, crying. "Wait, lassie! Please come back!" Jock pleaded. "We love you too much!" Rebecca added. The door slammed as Georgette and Rebecca began to cry, with Baloo and Jock comforting them.